Ordinary techniques for production of panels of the honeycomb type of composite carbon/resin material are not adapted to provide structures satisfying the severe conditions mentioned above.
Thus, according to one of these techniques, there are produced two skins constituted for example of several layers of carbon fiber cloth pre-impregnated with an epoxy resin, the skins are disposed on opposite sides of a honeycomb, for example of carbon cloth impregnated with epoxy resin, with the interposition of an adhesive resin film, then the assembly is subjected to polymerization ensuring both hardening of the matrix of the skins and the cementing of these latter to the honeycomb core.
Moreover, the low temperature resistance (150.degree. C.) of such a panel, the presence of the resin, simply polymerized or cross-linked, is liable, because of its ability to take up moisture, to give rise to deformation of the panel and also release gaseous components into the environment.
Moreover, such a resin does not age well and the resistance of the structure thus formed decreases with time.
In short, structures produced from such panels are not satisfactory when ultra-stable structures are needed, and are not polluting from an optical standpoint.